Little Boy Blue
by mikaylawolfandfalconlover13
Summary: pretending to be human on earth was easy just look the part and you'll do fine. things are a little different in space though
1. Chapter 1

As just about any individual would know the easiest way to keep a secret is completely avoiding the topic altogether as well as anything related to it in any way. I thought I was doing that pretty well back on earth to be honest with you, I of course had to change my name, but at 7 sweeps and fast approaching conscription, one way or another i wasn't expecting to use that name ever again anyway. I did not, however expect giant robot meowbea-lions to launch us into space put us right in the middle of the Galra Rebellion. I'm just glad that we haven't yet reached the borders of the Alternian Empire yet but unfortunately I knew we would at some point and that when we do i'm going to have to tell them. I just hope i don't get culled on sight and that at least Allura will let me explain myself before dropping me off at the nearest Indigo outpost if not well i lasted longer than expected so i at least have that to be proud about.

 _ **so**_ _ **I've**_ _ **seen voltron/homestuck crossovers were the team has played sburb or one where Lance is sent into the kid's session so i thought what if one of them was secretly a troll sooo this happened**_


	2. Chapter 2

My group never really had much time to adjust to earth but somehow I managed to grow just attached to it as I was Alternia. Maybe more so, on Earth i could swim without getting culled and we had actual adult assistance,at least for long enough for one of the older kids was old enough to save up enough money to rent a house big enough for the six of us before going to look for better money to send to us . That's not to say there weren't problems though we spent the first two months rebuilding old hologram projectors to hide more telling features keeping minor details like eye and hair color. We also had to live in our space pod for the first half year or so with only the stuff on the ship and everything in our sylladex, which might i add was everything short of our actual hive, so we had that going for us. The next challenge was getting used to earth time and terminology, I nearly screamed when we got up here and lo and behold another set of time measurements. If i manage to live through this i'm going back to Alternian terms this shit's to complicated. After about half a sweep year we finally started to spread out leaving the wrigglers children to be taken care of by the adults as well as the remaining lusii that survived the escape. We all found different things to do. For example Dollaz, our psionic, became an IT technician after we managed to unhook him from the helmsman port (the position was 100 percent optional, moron still did it.) while Priyem our other, non-mutant, sea dweller took to building a seafood restaurant. No one was too pleased when i announced i was applying for the Galaxy Garrison but eventually i managed to talk them down. And well you know how things went from there.

 _ **and here's chapter 2 as well as our Exposition dump. So this is my first time writing Voltron**_ _ **characters**_ _ **so if you guy's would tell me if I get their characters wrong please tell me. I'm also open to suggestions. these chapters will remain**_ _ **relatively**_ _ **short as my bursts of inspiration are small, so bare with me here**_


	3. Chapter 3

I must have looked insane. I was pacing around my room, muttering to myself, but could you blame me? This is a life changing decision. I could lose everything with this. My hands flew to the base of my horns hidden under the hologram. _I can't do this! Not yet_. I flopped down on my bed and started scrolling through my sylladex in an effort to distract myself. That lasted about ten minutes before i came across my old charm bracelet that Priyem had given me when we were still moirails. On it were four charms, her sign, mine, and the diamond were what came with it later on when we joined the rebellion I added the Signless amulet.

"Oh, man," I announce out loud to the bracelet "wish you were here Pri, i really need you guy's help with this." I immediately shook that thought from my head "no. we escaped from Alternia to avoid conflict. No need to drag them into this mess." I recaptchalogued the bracelet and turned off the hologram transmitter to get ready for bed.

Pausing as i passed the mirror i was unable to suppress a grimace at the damage done to my horns. I'm surprised that they are able to fit under the helmet the way they do. Unfortunately they still scrape painfully against the sides leaving them dulled with thin shallow grooves decorating the outside. After the brief horn inspection i moved on to the rest of my body first checking for injury on the delicate lining of my fins and gills then finding and treating any injury sustained over the course of the day. No need to let cuts and bruises build up and spend time in the healing pod I'm lucky that, somehow, it didn't give me away the first time. With all of that finished I jumped in the shower, dried off, reapplied the transmitter, and went to bed

 ** _And here's chapter three. if the anyone is out of character, you have a suggestion, or you just want to say something nice feel free to leave a review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks. I was able to hold out for another two weeks before things went downhill. The worst part was that we weren't even within the empire, we were at least two galaxies away. We had been on a barren planet for some training exercises when I had come across an abandoned terraformer. It was obviously old, if i were to guess it would at least 200 sweeps. I felt my felt my fins twitch under my helmet as I silently activated the comm link. The reaction was instant and concerned especially as this training exercise was basically a game of planetary hide and seek.

"Lance?" Pidge's voice managed to get through the jumble of other voices. "What's up?"

"Hey, i know we're not supposed to use the comm link for this unless it an emergency, but this thing looks really menacing." I relayed still standing in the shadow of the missle-like structure. I had only seen terraformers in Priyem's books, and I didn't think they'd be this big. It was bigger than the castle.

 _How do we move these things across galaxies?_ I wondered to myself just before the green lion, apparently being the closest, dropped down beside me.

"Lance what are you-Woah" Pidge ran out of her lion, almost sliding down halfway out when she spotted the terraformer. "What do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know." i responded. You know, like a l liar. "Probably some weird alien bomb." I tried to joke. "We'll be standing here when **ka-boom** we all get blown halfway to earth" I stopped at the wide eyed look of horror "or just could be a statue"

Before Pidge could make some sort of comment the others arrived with their lions and the castle landed not far behind. _Oh shit, Allura._ Before I could worry more about Allura's, completely justified, prejudice against anything remotely similar to the Galra the group had joined us under the colossal structure. Even from 30 i could hear her gasp.

"What is this thing" Hunk asked when everyone caught up to me and pidge.

"Lance seems to think its a bomb" _oh she took that seriously? Well, it was out of character I suppose._

"No. It's not a bomb," _oh Allura's talking._ "though the implications are just as sinister." Shiro stepped forward

"What exactly would would that mean?" he inquired.

"The Galra aren't the only ones taking over the universe" Allura spun around on her heels "I think it would be best if we discussed this inside."

 _ **well, here we are folks, it seem these chapters are getting a little bit longer every time I post. As always i love getting suggestions so feel free to send those in if you so desire**_


	5. Chapter 5

"So what you're saying is we basically have another more bloodthirsty Galra empire?" Hunk stared and the hologram of alternia's galaxy. I, for one, was thankful the lights were turned off. My contact's may block the light enough for me to see but it was still annoying as hell, ya know? "I didn't know that was possible" _Oh Hunk, sweet baby, it is all too possible._ My focus shifted when Allura pulled up an image of Alternia as well as the Battleship Condescension. I couldn't help the faint smile. As much as I love earth, Alternia is still my home. Memories shifted forward. Memories of my hive hidden away in an old grotto shielded by Priyem's sprawling manor shifted around with memories of hiding from drones splattered with every color including my own teal hue. It all progressed into a memory of our last few days on Alternia, a moment just about anyone with any standing in the empire would give their life for. I met the heiress. Now as most would assume the interaction between me, a mutant classified as an abomination, and her, the highest ranking individual currently on Alternian soil, was a little awkward, at least on my end. She was about 4 sweeps but already I could tell she had big plans for the future. I never really got the chance to tell anyone about the encounter, how could I the next few months were sort of a blur of anxiety, fighting, and space. Not all that different from the setup we currently have going on except i'm not a wanted criminal. I must have zoned out for a while because i was snapped back into reality by the lights snapping back on and burning my retina, apparently Allura had finished her presentation. After she had dismissed us I wasted no time on getting back to my room. I couldn't help my thoughts and worries from slamming into me like an elephant.

"If things keep going the way they are I'm screwed." Once again i disconnected the illusion hiding my appearance from the outside world and flopped down on the bed.

 _ **Guess who's back! Well i didn't get very far on this chapter but hey Feferi, comes in now (sort of). The twelve beta trolls will be important later (spoilers!, I think). And also we've got a little background. See you next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this week could have gone better. There has been little activity lately and it seems everyone has been getting antsy. Hunk has been in the kitchen for three hours now, Pidge hasn't slept in two days, Keith has gone up five levels on the training simulator since yesterday,and Shiro generally just looks like he needs a nap. As for me, I've been reorganizing and weaponizing my Sylladex for the past hour or so. I was considering dragging them all away for a movie night when Hunk came by to tell me that dinner was ready. I was the last one there and took my usual seat aaannnddd the meat is purple. pleasant. Let me tell you eating brightly colored meat when you come from a society where anyone wearing that color can legally kill you, it satisfies a primal urge inside you that makes you question your mental stability. The conversation around me slowly turned itself into focus as i finished my stint into pseudo cannibalism. I was just able to hear Hunk ask

"I was thinking we could try a game night. For you know team bonding, and since we haven't had much to do for a while." At this i decided to add my own two cents

"Yeah, you know Hunk's right. We could use it for team bonding" that got coran excited because he started going on about Altean board games. I couldn't help thinking back to the games we had played on Alternia. i had been doing that a lot lately, reminiscing, despite the fact that the people made it hell I still miss Alternia, well maybe someday.

 _ **I have no idea where to go from here so if you guys are willing to make suggestions please do.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I had mixed feelings about game night. It started simple enough, I think we were all excited for the whole cultural aspect in some way or another. The first game we played was a strange cross between Chess and Scrabble that Coran had found in a closet somewhere. After that we played a makeshift game if checkers. Then we played a few card games with a pack Priyem had given me as a twelfth perigee's gift, well i say "gave" but in reality she threw it at my head to, quote "help people understand your hopeless romantic quandaries and inability to express what quadrant you want to be in with them." I think she was referencing the time when I first met her where I said she looked nice then ten minutes later shoved her horn first into a tree. We used to have a complicated relationship. Anyway after learning I was the only one who had any remote idea how to play poker, we moved to games like charades. From there i could say it went downhill but it was more a rollercoaster of poor people skills and a general inability to act like adults. In other words we played Truth or Dare. I have the feeling Allura and Coran had no idea what was going on through the first half of the game but after a few rounds they seemed to get the hang of it. Somehow over the course of the game we learned that Shiro does, in fact, wear eye-liner. I also managed to get Pidge in one of Allura's dresses and in retaliation my hair is green for the next few days until the dye washes out. Things were going well until:

"Lance, truth or dare?" Keith asked laying upside down on the couch. I decided to play it safe with him

"Truth"

"How did you get all those scars around your shoulders" any amusement quickly drained away as a felt said scars throb " _get away from the heiress, you freak"_

"I got into a fight"

"Must have done a number on you" Shiro interjected in concern

"You should have seen the other guy" " _i just killed someone Priyem."_ it got quiet for a few minutes before i stood up and faked a yawn "well it's getting late, so i'm going to bed. Night."

 _ **And this is chapter seven, i kind of had fun writing this chapter and as always am open to suggestions**_


	8. Chapter 8

Priyem: contemplate your wayward brother.

Oh! you want me to do that second person narration thing the books on Alternia do. Alright that I can do.

Your name is PRIYEM CALVIR and boy are you pissed. you're currently stuck, once again, in a ship with nothing more than a alchemiter, an injured psionic, and a backup battery. Now when I say injured you're probably expecting some dramatic space battle but, in reality the dumbass decided once again not to use the completely RECHARGEABLE BATTERY. But anyway you're currently traveling around searching for your little brother, partially to tell him I told you so. When you said that you had a bad feeling about the garrison, you had meant it. But, as always no one listens. It's fine though you just end up cleaning up the mess no big deal.

"You're muttering" you looked up at your companion

"Am i?" you gently tugged the charred sleeve of his dress shirt over the bandages and started to treat the blisters on his back

"Look, I get that you're worried about Blue I am too, but you can't let yourself get too caught up about it or you'll push yourself into a rage." You can't believe this

"Are you trying to make this into a feelings jam?" Dollas picked up the roll of medical tape with a raised eyebrow.

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but isn't bandaging each others wounds a pale act."

"I'm the only one here do do it"

"Yeah alright" he laughed at your protests

Asshole.

 ** _And here is an introduction to my ocs and their relationship to each other_**


	9. Chapter 9

Lance has been weird since we had found that Alternian terraformer. Well, he's always been weird but my point still stands. He's been jittery, just the other day I had made some sort of teal fish thing and he just froze up like a fainting goat. It was strange even for him. Now as I just stated Lance has more than a few quirks, if you spend three years with someone you tend to learn a lot about them. They also grow on you. Like a leech. An excitable leech with no idea how to take care of himself. Like really the guy either spends r hours taking a bath or doesn't shower for a week, which you would think with the facial masks he uses wouldn't be the case but no. But lately he's just been passive, like any second we could jump out and attack him. All of it had seemed to settle before he came to me a few hours before dinner

"Hey, Hunk can I ask you something?"

"Oh, hey buddy what do ya need" I set the bowl of food aside when he started to shuffle

"What would you do if you had a secret that would change how people look at you" I leaned myself over the counter with a raised eyebrow

"Well it depends, is it a good change?" He shrugged

"I mean maybe, I don't know"

"Lance is this about why you've been so jumpy lately" his eyes were wide almost scared and something in me clenched

"How" his voice was small

"I've lived in the same room as you for the past three years. I know you."

"Oh"

"So is it?"

"Yeah a little"

"Well do what you think you need to and if it gets the real you back," I flicked food goo at him "all the better."

I had never been more happy to hear the god awful snort he let out then at that moment. Though I don't know why he left the ace of diamond card behind when he left.

 ** _I both love and hate this chapter._**


	10. Chapter 10

I looked like shit. There was no sugarcoating this. I was a complete trainwreck. All because of a secret I should have told weeks ago. No today was the day. I had this all planned out.

"Alright," I said to the mirror "you may look like you just survived a stampede but you've got this." That wasn't an understatement ether, the seatbelt had snapped during training yesterday launching me across the cockpit. I wasn't hurt too bad except for the crack running along the base of my horn growing, as well as a small rip on the dorsal fin on my back. So with my head held high, and a small amount of blood running down my back I marched into the control room.

"guys, there's something I-" that was as far as I got upon seeing the ship on screen. There, was an old era one alternian scouting ship, scorched hull painted with a scarlet cancer symbol. The same ship we got to earth on. Impeccable timing as always, Calvir. If I get in trouble for this it's your fault.


End file.
